kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Aanvalkaart
Aanvalkaarten verschijnen in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories als een type speelkaarten die Sora en Riku hun wapen laat gebruiken. Ze kunnen herkend worden aan hun rode rand. Zestien Aanvalkaarten beelden de Sleutelzwaarden en het zwaard af die Sora en Riku in Kingdom Hearts gebruikten. De enige Sleutelzwaarden die ontbreken zijn de Jungle Koning, die verwijderd was omdat de Edgar Rice Burroughs estate Disney verbood om Tarzan opnieuw te gebruiken, en het Sleutelzwaard van Harten van Mensen, die weggelaten was vanwege verhaal problemen. De originele set Aanvalkaarten bevat twee Sleutelzwaarden die geïntroduceerd werden in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Diamantstof en Enkel-Gevleugelde Engel. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories introduceert zes extra Aanvalkaarten die gebaseerd zijn op Sleutelzwaarden die Sora krijgt in Kingdom Hearts II, die verkregen kunnen worden na het uitspelen van het spel. Elke Aanvalkaart kan alleen gebruikt worden om normale aanvallen uit te voeren, maar ze kunnen ook worden gecombineerd met andere Aanvalkaarten of Magie, Summon, Voorwerp en Vriend Kaarten om verschillende aanvallen en spreuken uit te voeren die anders niet beschikbaar zijn. Vele van deze combinaties zijn variaties van de speciale aanvallen uit Kingdom Hearts, zoals Strike Raid of Ragnarok. Aanvalkaarten zijn beshcikbaar in zowel Sora's Verhaal als Reverse/Rebirth, maar worden alleen gebruikt door Sora en Riku, met uitzondering van het gevecht met Zexion waarin hij Riku's kaarten kan stelen. Sora kan ook een speciale versie van de Koninkrijkssleutel gebruiken tijdens de Bumble-Rumble mini-game, en Riku kan een neppe versie van de Zieleneter gebruiken tijdens het gevecht met Zexion. Lijst van Aanvalkaarten Sora's tale Reverse/Rebirth Baas-Aanvalkaarten }||Lexaeus slaat Riku twee keer, waarbij de tweede slag hem verdooft. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Lexaeus'|| ||Lexaeus gooit de tomahawk omhoog, waarna hij naar Riku stuitert en schade aanricht. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Zexion'|| ||Een donkere vlam komt uit de grond, brengt schade toe en verdooft Riku. Dit wordt uitgevoerd met de kaarten die gestolen zijn uit Riku's deck. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Zieleneter'|| ||Elk van de overlevende klonen van Zexion rent naar Riku toe en slaat hem met zijn gekopieerde Zieleneter. De ware Zexion voert dan een neerwaartse slag uit. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Axel'|| ||Axel slaaat Sora met twee chakrams twee keer - vijf keer als hij weinig HP heeft - met een hoge snelheid. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Axel'|| ||Axel gooit een chakram naar Sora, gevolgd met een teleportatie om die chakram te vangen. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Marluxia'|| ||Marluxia slaat met zijn zeis, wat een halvemaanvormige schokgolf uitzend die Sora schade toe kan brengen. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Marluxia'|| ||Een slag die lijkt op Zantetsuken die veel schade aanricht. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" |rowspan="2"| ||rowspan="2"|'Larxene'|| ||??? |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||Larxene slaat Sora twee keer. Wanneer ze weinig HP heeft, slaat ze voer keer, gevolgd door een blikseminslag. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Larxene'|| ||Larxene gooit haar messen naar Sora. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Riku Replica'|| ||De Riku Replica voert een sprong aanval uit, wat drie golven van energie afschiet. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Riku Replica'|| ||De Riku Replica voert een snelle slag uit, gevolgd door een stoot. Final Battles: The Riku Replica hurls the Soul Eater at the player in a Strike Raid-like fashion, followed by a close-range slash. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Riku Replica|| ||De Replica voert een draai aanval uit. |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Riku Replica'||N/A||''Deze kaart wordt allen gebruikt in Sleights.'' |- bgcolor="#E6E6FA" | ||'Ansem'|| ||??? |} Noten en Referenties Zie Ook *Magie Kaart *Voorwerp Kaart *Vijand Kaart de:Angriffskarten en:Attack card fr:Cartes Attaque es:Naipes de Ataque Categorie:Kaarten